Kazuya Fudo's Red Bull Sugar Induced Homework
by Kyuki Yukyle
Summary: Kazuya Fudo is the red bull-sugar-induced, Brazilian-coffee-bean-eating son of Yusei and Akiza. And he has a ton of homework from his duel academy due to his AP standing. As well as working at Ardy's as absurd hours. And you, the readers, have a chance to give him more work and to grade his assignments. Full summary inside. Will switch between several formats.
1. Writing Prompts 1-10

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm doing a little something different this time. I know I need to get my other stories up and running again, but I wanted to try this, and couldn't wait.

So this story will be starring my OC son of Yusei and Akiza, named Kazuya Fudo. The following is a short description of him: _Best friend to Shiro Kagiyami and Kumori Zensoi. He duels with a Hell Warrior deck. He stands at 5'3'' with black hair like his father with several red highlights near his bangs. He has violet eyes. He despises amateur duelists, and will hardly acknowledge another person. He is a dueling prodigy. He is a well-toned young man who appears to be indifferent to the situations around him, often voicing lightly he doesn't care. He has his father's mechanical mind and "cool under pressure" attitude. He has a dangerous vibe to him, as he has his mother's psychic abilities to the scale of his father's Clear Mind. He has little to no competition and hardly ever acknowledges the presence of another duelist. He despises amateur duelists much like his father, and is open with it. He also dislikes women. He only recognizes powerful opponents. Although he does not openly show it, he enjoys Shiro's and Kumori's company. He is protective of the two of them and his little sister Miyuki. He is a Kuudere, which means he is cold and blunt, emotionless on the outside unless the small moments around his loved ones._ He will also be starring in another story that I want to get out, but I might as well start with this.

He goes to a private duel academy/school with his little sister Miyuki, and they give out a stupid amount of homework. You, the readers, will act like his teachers, which means you can give him homework, or a grade on his work or both. He has seven subjects: Journalism/Creative Writing, Biology, Spanish, Ancient Civilizations, Japanese, History of Dueling, and Duel Class/D.C. He is in Advanced Placement classes, and always seems to either have everything caught up so he can focus on dueling, or leave it off until he is up at 3:00AM drinking down Red Bull and 20 pounds of sugar to stay up and finish the work assigned to him on time. He has his father's "I'll sleep when I'm dead mentality." I'll also be adding more things than just his sleep deprived homework assignments! So, I hope you get a kick out of this!

I WILL take suggestions, like if you want to hear a funny story from him, or something of the like.

 **WARNINGS:** _Kazuya Fudo acts like an ass on purpose, there is a lot of language and hints of adult themes! You have been warned, and I am not responsible for your uncontrolled fits of giggles or rage! Let me know if I have to boost the rating on this story! Yaoi is mentioned._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I_ **DO NOT** _own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's! Tis a dream of mine that the Crimson Dragon shall not allow! What I do own is the creativity of this FanFiction for said fandom and the OC son of two canon characters from the fraction. I would be silently insulted if you were to use my character without credit or permission to me, but do to my busy schedule I may or may not let it slide. I just hope you use him as he is intended. I have also implemented some parodies of some famous YouTube animations from several creators on accident and did not notice until I've gone over it. My apologies in advance and I give original credit for those particular ones here: TheOdd1sOut, JaidenAnimations, and TimTom. If needed, I can revise the whole chapter to not include the parodies._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Creative Writing Prompts 1-10**

 _ **-Tell bad drivers, rude customers, and evil dictators how grateful you are for what they've done. Do it with a wink and a smile.**_

I'll do more than a wink and a smile Ms. Mason. As much as I would like to stay away from conflict that did not involve me, unfortunately when their stupidity starts messing with me it becomes my problem, and there are plenty of ways to solving said problem. If a bloody bad driver gets into my lane, at best I try to ignore them: until they rear-end my freaking D-Wheel off the side of the damn road. When that happens, you can say a bit of road rage escapes my features, and I would barrel down the road to catch the same guy who rear-ended me and slash three of his freaking tires so his insurance can't pay for replacements!

Now, I work at a little hole in the wall place called Ardy's. Yes, I work in fast food. I'm a highschool student, it's the only job I can get! Well, I have to deal with annoying fucking customers everyday. One day a guy came in and asked for seven roast beef sandwiches. I made them, rang him up, and asked him if there was anything else. He says "five pastrami sandwiches". He wanted FIVE more sandwiches! He could have handled it better like calling ahead! But _nope_! He had to come in and ask for 12 sandwiches on the off chance of it being lunch hour! He wasn't rude or anything, but it was annoying as hell!

But I did have the closing shift one day, and I had to clean a Godzilla-sized mess in the corner of the restaurant because a family with six kids decided they were going to throw food all over the wall. The parents didn't even try to calm the brats down! One kid kept spilling his drink, and after the third time I just hid in the back of the kitchen until they left. One kid threw up, so that made the parents decide it was time to go, so I was stuck cleaning up barf from a five-year-old brat, food off the windows, wall, floor, and ceiling, and the table itself. I might as well have been serving a family of raccoons!

Now, evil dictators… I have to admit my old man is quite the tyrant. But so is my mom. Luckily they're at work most of the time, and they come home super late, so they practically see me up at 3:00AM drinking down Red Bull as I eat a bowl of Brazilian Coffee Beans in sugar writing this bloody assignment!

So, in conclusion, a wink and a smile is too much kindness for me to show to anyone. In fact I think I would rather take a 12-hour shift at Ardy's than deal with the hell that is being kind to someone when they obviously don't deserve it. Hate all you want, but under my Red Bull sugar induced state, I could fucking care less!

~Kazuya Fudo

 _ **-Write about when you did something bad and got away with it.**_

Ohohoho, Ms. Mason you're in for a treat! I don't even think I'm allowed to tell this story, but screw it! I'm under the influence of twenty pounds of sugar, and nothing's stopping me!

I have three friends, tops! I don't like people, in fact I hate every single one of them! I just mildly tolerate these three people. There are my childhood friends in Shiro and Kumori, and the latest addition to our soon-to-be professional olympic dueling team is Kaguya Ochida. Now, imagine a bright fucking day. It's 3:00 in the afternoon, and the sun in mercilessly trying to kill you. You can't go inside, because you and your friends are stuck outside because you locked your dumbasses out of the fucking house on accident! And our house has a tight security system with 50+ cameras all lining the property, and automatic locking systems that will lock your ass out if you even remotely try to jump the fence!

So, like the idiots we were in middle school, I decided it would be a fan-fucking-tastic idea to try and _dig_ our way into the house by going underneath it. There was no possible way that my dad would put a system 30 feet underground to stop people from robbing our house. Well, it turns out that my dad saw this exact scenario, and now the four of us are dangling outside, tied up in rope from our ankles to our necks, in my mom's lemon tree, 115 feet from the front door. I can't even imagine how that looked like to people walking by.

But I was more focused on getting out of my rope cocoon, that I didn't see the fucking beehive I kicked off the branch on to Shiro's head. Now, we have angry bees swarming all around us. How we made it out with minor injuries is beyond me, but let's just say Kumori fell out of the tree first, and managed to hit every branch on the way down. Shiro smelled like honey and lemon for a good week. Moral of the story, I got away with kicking a beehive on to my friend's head, and destroying the lemon tree while I was at it.

~Kazuya Fudo

 _ **-Open up a dictionary to a random word. Define what that word means to you.**_

Mum chance- a game of hazard played with cards in silence. Sounds a lot like deaf-dueling to me. With high stakes.

And hey, I love silence okay! It helps the sleep deprived sugar-induced headaches I get every morning at five before I have to come to this place you call a school away for a bit. But sometimes, a duel can have really high stakes, and at times I'm at the end of those bloody duels because I get sucked into them by fools who underestimate me or don't know who the hell they're messing with!

~Kazuya Fudo

 _ **-Free Write #1**_

Under the influence of twenty pounds of sugar and 22 ounces of Red Bull mixed with Brazilian black coffee, I could tell you what fucking sound looks like! There is a hell lot of things to talk about and no time to talk about them. Like the one thing that freaks me out! Fake doughnuts! The plain ones. You go into a Doug's Doughnut place, looking into the white, pristine boxes filled with twelve delicious boston cremes, chocolate, glazed, and whatever else. You get to the end of the fucking line, and you see twelve doughnuts with nothing on them. Nothing in them either. Why do you have to do me dirty like that Doug? Those are nothing but bagels. BAGELS!

Have you ever heard of false awakenings? It's when you _think_ you wake up in the real world! You get out of bed, brush your teeth, make breakfast, and go to school. Throughout the whole school day you're thinking of what you're planning to eat when you get home. Then suddenly *pop* you're back in bed. You wake up in the real world. SONOVABI-. I'm not the biggest fan of school because of the stupid amount of homework we need to do. But what point does it make when they teach you the same stuff you learned in middle school? Are you _trying_ to waste my time?

One time I tried this new dessert called a Toothache Marshmallow Strawberry Cheesecake. It was so sweet it hurt my teeth! And you're reading this off of the page of someone you know who can eat 20 pounds of sugar at three in the morning! Pure sugar has no effect on me. But this cheesecake made my teeth hurt so much that I ate vegetables for a week. I didn't eat a single thing with sugar in it for that whole week! I know, it's a fucking miracle!

When I'm working at Ardy's I never liked wearing my name tag. I hate when complete strangers know my name. I just work in the fast food industry okay, we don't need to know each other on a first name basis, just take your goddamn food! In fact, I have to work overtime this week because of my little sister's birthday coming up. So I'm not going to be able to get much stuff done unless I stay up for the whole week drinking Red Bull and Five-Hour Energy drinks every three hours.

Actually, now that I think about it it's my turn to restock the pantry today. Great.

Grocery stores are the worst places to be. I know because that was my old job that I quit after three months of abuse! There was a tight protocol when opening the store, and it was really annoying everyday because of the customers themselves. Sometimes the parents would leave their kids to get something they missed, so I would purposely scan faster than normal just to see panic cross their faces. I was timed from when the first item is scanned to the last, so I had many people unload their carts really slowly, and those people hurt my numbers like crazy. My manager thought I was being lazy or purposely slow! So, yeah, on my last day I was so sick of being abused by customers that I slashed prices like crazy so they can't complain anymore than they wanted to. It was a good day.

Speaking of good days, every three months my Duel Academy school did a spirit assembly. I was told it was supporting our Duel teams, but based off the title, I'm not entirely convinced it wasn't about ghosts. Anyway, my friends and I would get our parents to write us notes for us to leave the school when lunch was over so we don't have to sit in those uncomfortable bleachers. But one time, I forgot my fucking note. I was resigned to my fate until third period when I saw my golden ticket: someone left a staff only printed email in plain sight. It listed who was to guard which door after final attendance was taken to make sure students couldn't skip the assembly. Armed with the email and a map of the school, I hatched my escape plan. The only door that wouldn't be guarded was the auditorium's back door leading outside. The entrance to said auditorium was locked from the inside, but luckily electrical tape comes in handy then. The auditorium's side door would soon be guarded, but at the time no one was around it. I stashed my bags near the entrance to the auditorium and put tape on the latches. Fifth period rolled around and I managed to not get caught going into the auditorium. I opened the door leading out only to be blinded by light and freedom before retreating immediately. A student made a break for it and was getting hauled back in by a teacher and she almost seen me. When the coast was clear I bolted in the opposite direction and managed to get away.

One time I skipped school by hiding in some bushes near my bus stop and went home after my mom left for work and used her email to let the school know I was sick and deleted their reply. It was the only time I purposely impersonated someone, so I think that makes it better. Actually I never told her that. But I had a good reason, there was a physics test that day and I didn't get time to study for it since I was dealing with a 10 page book report.

~Kazuya Fudo

 **-Define the Word of the Day on the board, and explain what it means to you.**

 _Angry- the feeling of being really, really mad. Seething. Livid._

Okay, what the hell? Why the hell do I have to define a word you usually give the definition for anyway? Not to mention this is such a middle school thing! Defining words of the day and explaining what the word means! What if it doesn't mean anything? It's a word that expresses my feelings towards this assignment other than apathy to this course.

Like the guy who rear-ended me? I slashed his tires as a reward for almost killing me.

The families I serve at Ardy's… I "accidentally" dump water near their table as I clean the floors. It's fun to watch them fall.

I'm virtually mad all the time. No one admits it, but we're all mad here. Some of us seethe under our breath. Others are irritated by the imbeciles that walk through these halls. Currently, I'm somewhere in between.

~Kazuya Fudo

 **-Write a Journal Entry Over a Time You Went to a Street Fair.**

A street fair? Are you kidding me? Did you not have anything else more interesting to use as a writing prompt? Whatever, I'll tell you anyway.

My friends Shiro and Kumori and I went to a normal street fair just to check it out. We weren't doing anything and my mom was busy with my baby sister. We were, like, 12 or something so she let us go across the street to the park where a street fair was set up over night. Now I could tell you a lot about gross vendor food, sticky rides, and surprise bubble gum under tables but I'll just stick with this one.

The street fair had no budget, and that fact is obvious with the line-up of show acts. We went to one of the big-top tents and in it was three benches of five rows and two rows filled with people. There were three clowns in the center of the ring. One was juggling, the other was doing something with hula-hoops or something, it's not important. The third one, which was the closest to us, stopped what he was doing and motioned for the three of us to come closer.

Yeah… no. Not happening. He had green hair in a mohawk-style and way too much eyeliner to be considered sane.

We stepped away, got in line for a broken ride, ate some suspicious pizza, and walked home. At the end of the night we got food poisoning and was never allowed to eat street fair vendor food again. Moral of the story: pizza at street fairs makes you hallucinate Kuribohs telling you that the clown is nearby.

~Kazuya Fudo

 **-Choose an animal. Write about it.**

Random animal generator don't fail me now. A bunny? You want me to write about a tiny little rodent that can't even fend for itself? Something that is a predator to grass and prey to everything else? It gets attention for being cute and every little girl wants one, but you get the same affection from one as you do the cheaper option of a guinea pig. Well I can't say much because I used a random generator, but lucky for me I don't have the energy to write a whole page. Brazilian coffee beans and Red Bull will do that to a person after a half a morning.

~Kazuya Fudo

 **-Everyone's addicted to something in some shape or form. What are things you can't go without?**

My deck and duel disk. Plain and simple. My goal for my team and I consists of us being among the top ranking World Duelympics teams. It would be an utter disgrace if we were any less. Especially among all the amateurs going in this year! The criteria for the Duelympics have gone down considerably since Quick-Draw Duels became a thing. But one more category to conquer is all I see, and that by much is no problem for my team and me. My addiction. My release! What else could there be besides a fantastic duel where I and my opponent are both sweating at the end and it's so. Damn. Close?

I also have a slight addiction to Red Bull, sugar, and Brazilian Coffee keeps me going and hasn't killed me yet.

~Kazuya Fudo

 **-Write a poem or short story from the viewpoint of someone living in a dollhouse.**

With a sugar, caffeinated, red bull induced state of mind!? Are you insane!? At best I hope the person telling the story at least have the main character clothed! I could try my best but I'm not so good at telling stories. Does my sister have any dolls? _Did_ she have any? I should probably ask her when I get home.

Okay, so she did have one she called Ding Dong because she came up with this whole story about it ringing doorbells annoyingly and playing ding-dong-ditch with her stuffed animals. She never liked it. She got rid of it months ago. It had black hair that was going grey with use and a blue torso and red pants.

Can't say I blame her because dolls are creepy and I hope I never get mailed one.

~Kazuya Fudo

 **-Write about going on a job interview.**

I got hired at Ardy's. I can tell you all about that shit when it comes down to it. But…. I also don't want to lose my job just yet. The interviewer at Ardy's was this new guy who stuttered on his S's and T's. Not to mention he kept mispronouncing my last name as "Dudo." And I swear to all my father's gods above the next person to mispronounce it as "Dudo" is going to have a taste of my fist in their mouth!

The next month after being hired they set _me_ up to do the next interview. It was a nice girl who just moved to Neo Domino who didn't understand basic duties working in a fast-food restaurant. She never cleaned unless she was asked to do so and even got some of our finest customers sick because she put normal french fries in the oil we use for gluten-free dishes. Worst part was that she didn't get fired until spilled oil all over the floor, didn't _mention_ it to anybody and the manager ended up in the hospital over a handful of pepperoni a drive-thru customer wanted.

~Kazuya Fudo

* * *

 **Author's Ending Note:** _Please, I encourage all of you to send him homework or assignments. Heck, I'll even do "Q &A" emails or letters as long as they're addressed to him (You may use his name or initials to let me know you want a direct response through a chapter) that will be located near the end. Have a lovely day my fellow writers and readers! Any suggestions are welcomed._


	2. Writing Prompts 11-20

**Author's Note:** _Hello my fellow fandom writers and readers, since I do not have the documents for my first couple of stories, I'm going to be focusing on a new generation of 5D's characters, or the progeny of the big four couples of 5D's: Yusei X Akiza, Jack X Carly, Kalin X Misty, Crow X Sherry._

 _ **Warning:**_ _Kazuya has course language, is an insomniac, and is bat-crazy and on a sugar rush. Yaoi could be mentioned. This chapter will have his older brothers Sola Hisoka and baby sister Miyuki. Other characters mentioned would be Kimma and Stephanie who are, by no means, romantic interests. I do not support stalking behavior._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I did create Kazuya Fudo._

 _*Also, thank you Lee Ferguson-piper for your review. I'm glad I was able to make you laugh._

* * *

 **Kazuya Fudo's Red Bull Sugar Induced Homework**

 **Chapter Two: Writing Prompts 11-20**

 **Free Write #2**

Two pounds of sugar boiled down to a glaze and poured into a 32oz cup of Death Wish coffee, topped with whipped cream, brazilian coffee beans sprinkled on top with a honey swirl should be _enough_ to wake you up and _keep_ you up.

But since it hasn't killed me yet, I'll continue to drink it until the caffeine takes its toll on me.

The amount of caffeine I ingest should be banned in all countries as a dangerous amount. My old man tried to hide all the caffeine from me this morning, but luckily I have a copy of the key to his box of power tools.

I just took a flamethrower and melted the damn metal lock on the cupboards. Sure it toasted the newly painted white wood polish, but I _need_ my coffee. Especially with the morning I had.

Get this, I was riding my D-Wheel to pick up groceries that my little sister Miyuki pre-ordered but had a study group when it was completed. Being the big brother I am I agreed to go get them for her. It wasn't like I was doing anything at 4am other than staring at the ceiling fan in my bedroom.

I had a mission, and gods damn it I was going to complete it. But, also keep in mind the damage caused later was not entirely my fault.

So I'm on my D-Wheel right? I got onto the highway, my vision blurry cause I had no sleep right, and I nearly missed an oak wooden couch in the middle of the damn road. I swerved well enough to hit the corner, but I still hit that bitch and that bitch did damage!

I rolled into the parking lot of the grocery store to pick up Miyuki's order and they told me it would be an hour until it's ready.

… (Insert eye-twitch here) …

So, I had to drive all the way back home, or waste time for an hour. An hour that could have been spent staring at the ceiling fan.

I don't know what happened for the next five minutes. I didn't know if I hit a deer or a dude in a beige jacket, either way that thing is dead.

The damage to my D-Wheel was nothing compared to the five- _hour_ lecture delivered by my dad about driving safely and taking my Duel License away as pension for getting it fixed. In hindsight, fair enough dad. I could focus a little on getting out of Ardy's and finding a new job because I'm so ready quit.

I probably should have stayed home and watched the ceiling fan.

* * *

 **Who is your family?**

How the ever-living _gods_ is this a prompt? Why am I even in this high school to begin with?! I should be in a Duel Academy for all the time these classes have wasted my time!

Who is my family? Hello! Who else out there has the Fudo clan name? Yusei motherf*ckin' Fudo! My _dad!_ The Fudo clan is my entire family, excluding my uncles Kessler, Atlas, and Hogan.

We don't talk about Hogan.

Look, all you need to know is that I'm the son of your _God Tier Duelist!_ Which means I outrank you! I outrank a _lot_ of people. My _mom_ outranks you all. Black Rose Witch is a beautiful title to have, thank you very much!

My baby sis Miyuki? Fairy Rose _Angel_! My big brothers Sola and Hisoka? Prince of Thorns and Inverse of Fudo respectfully!

Honestly if the Fudo clan name doesn't bring up my dad first my mom or siblings better be!

Because there is not a person out there that has the Fudo last name that my parents don't know about!

 **Then explain why there are over 20+ of you?**

Getting sassy are we? This counts as a week prompt right? I have a lot of siblings. It's a Signer thing. Same goes for my cousins. Relatively speaking all Signers are one big family, related one way or another. It's almost a sin for a Signer to marry a non-Signer. *Note to self, ask why that is from mom.*

Also, there's something to be said about being an uncle at 16. Sola has, like nine children with his wife Zoey, who -by the way- is the daughter of Seto Kaiba from Domino City. *Note to self, ask dad why there is a Domino City, a Neo Domino City, and a Den City.*

Hisoka, thank the gods, doesn't have any children yet.

Miyuki isn't allowed to have a boyfriend, much less date, until dad's dead. Plus five years so we know he's dead.

The amount of siblings I have is insane, and unless their partner has the Kessler, Atlas, or Hogan surname, my siblings keep the Fudo surname since it outranks everyone else's.

And yes, that's how it works! My father isn't related by blood to Kessler, Atlas, and Hogan, but they grew up together and pronounce each other as brothers. Therefore they're my uncles. Therefore their children, en masse, are my cousins. Those same cousins we can be engaged with because we are not related by blood, but by Mark.

This answer your question? Because if I get any further into it I would have to get my dad involved because that's going too far into Signer territory as it is.

* * *

 **How are you and your parents alike and different?**

I'm a pale copy of my father, Yusei, who is a pale copy of his father (as I'm told), Hikase. Dad's got the gold highlights and I got red ones. Hikase's an inverse: gold hair with black highlights. Where they came from I couldn't tell you. Dad won't say. The red comes from my mom, Akiza. My eyes are the same color as my dad's. I'm told by Miyuki that they're darker due to the black circles under my eyes.

Dad and I don't care about amateur duelists, like, generally make it a rule not to duel amateurs. I have psychic outbursts like my mom, but I think that's where it ends. Other than the repeated studying and dueling, couldn't tell you much.

*Akiza walks in and sees the assignment. "You're a part of a gang like your father was." _Wait, wait! Dad was part of a gang?_ *

* * *

 **How do your parents teach you how to behave?**

Looking for suggestions Ms. Mason? Lectures. A lot of lectures. And revoking Duel License. And grounding your older brother into solitary confinement for going slightly insane that one day at the aquarium.

 **Aquarium?**

Look, I don't have the legal right to speak of the incident unless you're involved. That's just how it is.

* * *

 **Do you talk over your report cards with your parents?**

All. The. Time. In fact they see them before I do, so I'm unable to change the grade if it's not up to standards. _Not that I ever tried to do it in the first place._ But schools worry more about grades then students do about learning, and I learn more from my scientist, professor, CEO, God Tier, dad and doctor, professor, Black Rose Witch mom. There's just no way school teachers can compare.

* * *

 **Have you ever interacted with the police?**

Oh, now we're trying to get _dirt_ on us huh? I'd indulge you with answers to the question but I am not obligated to give out said answers due to legal reasons and with someone not involved. What I _can_ say is that being able to pick locks from the inside of a potted plant actually has some drawbacks when you're caught.

* * *

 **Do you like being alone, or with others?**

Do you _think_ I want to be around my classmates when I'm under the influence of 32oz of Death Wish coffee? Particularly when I had have _zero_ sleep the past four days?

I enjoy the solitude! The problem is that some people don't get the hint when I tell them to leave me alone. So, if you're ever wondering why some kids don't show up to their next class, check at the bottom of a staircase. I think they landed there when my fist met their face.

* * *

 **Have you ever been in love?**

Nope. Never have. Never will. I'm that "don't care" kind of guy that would upset women way too much for them to stay with me, so romance season doesn't affect me. What _does_ mess with me is that people like me either way even though I'm the "jerk" type of person! I don't understand that, I'm terrible! I only focus on dueling, my studies, and work. I don't have time for anything else.

But no. Me, out of everyone in my group, has a cringy stalker. I'm not joking. No matter how many times I try to ignore her she ends up being some sort of damsel in distress just to get my attention. And the lecture I would receive for not helping would not be worth it in the end.

You think I'm joking? Locker 289! She has a _shrine_ in her locker dedicated to me!

It's covered in _hearts_ and _picture books_ of me!

*Note to self, get parents involved in this.*

* * *

 **Are you allowed to date?**

You think I would be. But no, here's the difference between my sisters and my brothers and me when it comes to dating. Us sons have to have a job, substantial income, and be _in-love_ with the person we date. My sisters have to wait until our dad is dead. Plus five years. (Or, at least pick someone who my parents could agree on that they're a good person.) The similarities is that we have to be with said person for at least 3 years to marry them. And be in-love with them. At least, that's what I can remember from my parents telling me. I was never concerned over it in the first place. (And yes, my sisters also have to have a job before they're allowed to date.)

So, no. By the above standards I'm not allowed to date.

* * *

 **Do you have a summer job?**

Ardy's. I work in fast food. And if you work in fast food you meet the craziest people. Like the raccoon family. And the burger scammers because our policy is dumb. And the irate duelists who think they're better than everyone else because they got a new fancy card the other day. And a nice BMW guy who takes up two spaces in the parking lot.

You know, I can't complain. It's a nice car! All I'm saying is that if you take up to spaces it would be a real shame if someone would damage that new paint job. Three or four times. With keys in their hands.

 **How are you not in jail yet?**

I didn't say _I_ did it.


End file.
